Invader Zim vs. Marvin the Martian
Invader Zim vs. Marvin the Martian is a What-If DBX collab by Minecraftfan300 and Pygmy Hippo 2. Description TBA DBX Zim's House, The City It was another long day of plotting how to take over the Earth for Invader Zim who was busy going through several scenarios in his head while enjoying a surprisingly delicious beverage made by the disgusting humans. They called it a smoothie if he recalled correctly but that mattered as little to his plans as the sounds of Gir running around squealing but then he heard a loud boom which made him get out of his basement chair to see what his idiotic robot had done. However it soon became clear that wasn't his moronic helper's fault as several more booms shocked his house from the outside and the Irken went out to investigate what was happening in The City. Marvin the Martian had traveled a long way just to pay his respects to the planet which had given him such troubling pests as that sarcastic bunny and his mortal enemy, the duck, by decimating some random city in his ship. While the blasts incinerated countless civilians, he began thinking of what he'd destroy next before some kid with a huge head and video camera tripped which gave him quite the joy to turn the vessel's armaments on something that looked somewhat intelligent. But the Martian failed to do that as his ship was blasted by another ship and he was sent into a crash landing into the city streets before he hopped out of the rubble, noticeably angry. "You dare intrude on ZIM's domain?!" "What was that for?! We're both supposed to be alien conquerers so why would you defend these idiots?!" Zim simply lqughed maniacally as Marvin watched in growing frustration before pulling out his laser rifle and coming up with an ultimatum. "Fine, if you don't want to work together, then whoever wins this battle gets to destroy this miserable planet." "You dare call a planet that the Tallest have marked for conquest miserable?! You must pay with your life!" The Irken pulled out his laser pistol in response and the two stared at each other with the silence briefly broken by Gir flying off with the Voot Cruiser while yelling something about pigs that neither him nor the Martian cared about. Fight Invader Zim leaps at Marvin who used his hypnosis eyes but Zim shut his eyes and used his Pak to grab leap back and onto a nearby wall. Marvin Pulls his A-1 Disintegrating Pistol/Acme Disintegrating Pistol our before firing it at Zim who leaps from building. Zim would then fire his ray gun at his gun disintegrating it into dust. Marvin would sigh and pull his blasters out and began rapidly firing them into Zim who activated his shield. Marvin began firing but it did nothing to Zim’s Shield. Zim laughs at his foe but is kicked like a football into space. Zim yells but Gir piloting the Voot Cruiser crashes into him launching him into Marvin who yells in pain as they both collide. Zim got up and slashes Marvin with his spider claws. Marvin yells in pain but fires Zim in the gut who activates his shield. Invader Zim would then charge at Marvin and bash his head in. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Collaborations